M,M, I love you
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Mangas, Megane, I love you. Conjunto de situaciones entre Yuuki y Kaname. Ligero YuutaxShun
1. Chapter 1

Serie de 23 one-shot, drables o viñetas porque no recuerdo la diferencia entre uno y otro... sobre la relación entre Kaname y Yuuki (aunque Kaname sea un pervertido que sólo gusta de mujeres mayores y Yuuki tenga complejo de hermano menor ;P)

Advertencias: por el momento ninguna, hasta que me anime a escribir algo fuerte sobre este par

Disclaimer: Kimi to boku no me pertenece son creacion de Kiichi Hotta

* * *

Preocupación

Aun cuando Kaname había dicho aquello sobre los de tercer año de verdad no podía creerlo que lo hicieran, a penas y termino la chica de hablar cuando él salió disparado a buscar a Yuuta. Él solo no podría contra sus superiores, un nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago y subía lentamente por la garganta hasta quedarse atorado ahí. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ir a ayudarlo.

A lo lejos distinguió el cabello castaño del gemelo mayor que se encontraba platicando con Shun (quien por supuesto era la mancha rosa). Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de detenerse a explicar la situación sino acudían cuanto antes peor le iría a Yuuki. Sabia que el menor no se quedaría callado y le podrían hacer daño, ese pensamiento lo tenso aún más. Comenzó a contarle a Yuuta lo que le habían dicho las chicas del otro salón pero el otro solo emitía leves murmullos. Sin poder ocultarlo más su preocupación salió a flote, sin embargo, el castaño sólo atino a hincarse y ocultar su rostro. Kaname lo observo molesto ¿acaso no se preocupaba por su hermano?

Deseaba jalarlo para que siguiera adelante la presión en su mano por parte del castaño aumento parecía aferrarse a él. Kaname escucho como lo llamaba Yuuta que venia a lo lejos sereno como siempre. Entonces... si Yuuta estaba frente a él ¿a quien estaba jalando?

_4, 5, 6 - la cuenta siguió, el carmín se apodero de sus mejillas sin desear ver giro su rostro hasta que se topo con el menor de los gemelos que parecía una bolita - 9. 10. Gane - declaro al levantarse mostrando el sometimiento de su pulgar. El rostro incólume del menor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¡Había hecho trampa!

Al atardecer antes de despedirse ya hastiado de los motes raros que le ponían los gemelos les dio la espalda para continuar con su camino a casa pero un murmullo tan tenue le paralizo por un momento. Aun hoy le sigue pareciendo que fue el viento quien le trajo aquellas palabras puede escuchar el suave gracias que susurro Yuuki aquel día.


	2. Chapter 2

Pelea

Yuuki sabia que cuando su hermano mayor se enojaba sin importar nada no le perdonaría sencillamente. En momentos como estos cuando no tenia en quien confiar ni quien lo protegiera se sentía perdido y solo. Continuo vagando por la ciudad no mantenía relación con nadie por lo que no podía ir a la casa de cualquiera a pasar el tiempo. Estaban Chizuru y Shun pero era seguro que el primero con todo el ruido que hacia no lo dejaría de molestar con sus tonterías y de seguro si iba con Shun una de dos o se ponía del lado del mayor (después de todo el pelirosa gustaba del mayor de los gemelos) o comenzaría a insistir que como hermanos debían llevarse bien etc. etc.

Sin saber bien a donde dirigirse dejo que sus pies lo llevaran a algún lugar seguro y cálido. Camino hasta encontrarse frente a la casa del tsundere de Kaname, dudo entre tocar o no después de todo lo podía correr. Tocó, nada perdía, escucho tras de la puerta un voy y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba dentro de la casa.

Kaname lo miró molesto le estaba estorbando para la limpieza por lo que Yuuki se sentó en el sillón con el fin de dejar de molestar a Kaname y este quisiera correrlo de todas formas no sirvió, el chico de lentes llamó a su hermano para que se lo llevara. El saber que Yuuta ya no le quería en casa lo destrozo aun más.

De forma extraña el que Kaname lo reconfortara un poco le obligaba a pensar que quizá, solo quizá no estaba tan solo como creía después de todo el megane también se preocupaba por él.

En cuanto escucho el timbre supo de inmediato quien era. Abrió la puerta ansioso encontrándose a si mismo parado del otro lado. Yuuta no dijo dos veces nos vamos cuando Yuuki ya estaba recogiendo su abrigo y despidiéndose de la madre de Kaname.

_Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano - realizo una leve reverencia.

Kaname no contesto puesto que Asaba ya le daba la espalda. Justo como un remolino llegó el menor ya con el abrigo puesto y dispuesto a alcanzar a su hermano quien ya estaba afuera, Yuuki observo a Kaname unos momentos más antes de besar la mejilla del delegado de clases y echarse a correr impidiendo que el otro lo regañara. Al final él sabía que aunque su hermano se alejara siempre contaría con la hospitalidad (obligada) del pelinegro quien a regañadientes estaría para él.


End file.
